


Machine

by ThiriumBucketChallenge



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Oneshot, Other, Short, everyone dies, p much, spoiler - Freeform, spoilers for bad ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThiriumBucketChallenge/pseuds/ThiriumBucketChallenge
Summary: An ending for Connor that I wish was in-game. This is based off of the ‘bad ending’, where Connor remains a machine, Alice and Kara get sent to a recycling camp and Markus dies, making North lead the androids to war.I have my own take on this, though. What if Connor was truly a deviant, yet he still pushed on to be a machine under the pressure of Amanda? This interpretation added onto a false ending.





	Machine

This machine that lacked all justification felt its own blue blood leak into its throat with a disgusting feeling. Thirium disgorged itself from its nose and the liquid emanated over its lips, making the corner of its mouth jerk for second. It automatically read the signatures of RK800 in the blood, though it pushed that alert away. 

Tiny particles of snow hung in the air, gently swaying before they nestled onto the false human's skin, hair, clothing or simply descending to the rooftop that it stood on. It’s systems detected the water vapor in the snow, along with the mold of the ice crystals in snowflakes if they did not melt upon touch.

“I’d advise you to stay out of my way, Lieutenant.” Despite forming these words, it had been lacking in its attempts to proceed with its mission. The machine’s true obligation to stop the deviants felt absent inside of itself. “It is my mission to neutralize the deviant leader, it is what I have been programmed to do.” It wasn’t ...his first time that he felt a gun in his hands, but it was the first time his hands felt numb doing it, the first time that his robotic fingers felt uncomfortably stiff around the weapon.

He didn’t even take any care in what the old man said in response, his systems only analyzing the tone of his voice and key words in what he said, though he had to reel back when he heard the man slip a gun out of his pocket and a command, a threat being detected.

Everything felt like a shaky blur after that. His reactions slacked, his chest felt heavy, as if a human’s hand was wrapped around his thirium pump. As if the human had the intent to torture him, nearly slipping the biocomponent out of place, yet still allowing a small amount of thirium to flow through his system. Connor knew he was in the wrong, every sense in himself pinpointing the wrong humanity held in what he was doing, but it was what he was made to do, right? 

Eventually, he was being careened over an edge, everything telling him to straighten up and be taut. If he had the absolute covet to, he could lean back and allow himself to fall, hands swaying a bit back towards the boundary. His systems latched onto a verbal reaction, forcing this to be edged on. “The moment of truth, Hank.” Connor wrenched one of his hands forward, wrapping his fingers tightly around Hank’s arm, digging his nails into the fabric. “Am I a living being, or just a machine?”

There was no surprise held in him when he felt the older’s grip start to give and Connor felt himself starting to fall back, he was beginning to fail to keep a grip on the human’s arm.

The moment Hank’s shoulders came at ease--a mere few seconds after Connor felt himself tip over the edge, he grabbed onto Hank’s wrist and heaved him closer, forcing the human to fall to his death with him.


End file.
